


Танец

by DFox, WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: Historical RPF, Jazz Age Writer RPF, Literary RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: Это правда, — быстро возражает Скотт, кусая губы, отчего они становятся неестественно алыми, яркими. — То, о чем она говорила. Все, до последнего слова.
Relationships: F. Scott Fitzgerald/Ernest Hemingway, F. Scott Fitzgerald/Zelda Fitzgerald
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_тексты_G_T





	Танец

В какой-то момент натужно взвизгнув, игла соскакивает с пластинки. 

Зельда будто не слышит, она продолжает кружиться, все убыстряясь. Зельда танцует.

Это зрелище, от которого нельзя оторваться: блестящее платье, золотые волосы, мелькающая в руках золотая паутина шарфа. 

Зельда танцует без музыки.

А потом начинает раздеваться.

На Зельду начинают оборачиваться, и вскоре образуется круг. Зельда раздевается.

Это надо прекратить — и немедленно. 

Эрнест оглядывается в поисках Скотта, и видит его в толпе: лицо — белее стенки, к которой он прислонился, под глазами тени, прядь выбилась из прически и, влажная, упала на лоб. Скотт то ли растерян, то ли смертельно пьян.

Как и Зельда. 

Похоже, это становится традицией.

Когда Зельда спускает платье с плеч, они со Скоттом оказываются около нее — одновременно. 

Скотт поднимает упавшую бретельку платья, Эрнест — злится. 

Десятки глаз пожирают их с едва прикрытым приличиями любопытством. Зельда дергает плечами, уворачиваясь от мужниных объятий.

— Зельда, — говорит Эрнест, игнорируя установленные между ними правила, — Зельда, прекрати.

— Мистер Ха, — смеется Зельда пьяно и зло и одним движением разрывает на себе платье. — Ну, привет и тебе, дорогой мистер Ха. 

Платье расходится на груди до самого пупа, розовые напряженные соски подпирает жесткое золотое шитье.

Шепот разносится по залу вместо затихшей музыки. 

— Хватит! — Эрнест хватает ее за локоть. Зельда пытается вырваться, ругается, как портовой грузчик, но они все-таки выводят ее. 

Вдвоем. Пока не стало слишком поздно.

На пороге Зельда поворачивается и смачно плюет Скотту в лицо. Эрнест останавливается, но Скотт, даже не утираясь, тащит ее по коридору дальше.

Они заталкивают ее, упирающуюся, скалящуюся, визжащую, как зверек, в ближайшие открытые двери. Комната оказывается гостевой спальней.

— Что, не терпится, хочешь трахнуть меня? — кричит Зельда Скотту, когда дверь за ними захлопывается.- Или чтоб он тебя трахнул?

Эрнест чувствует, как кулаки и скулы сводит от желания ударить. От пощечины, залепленной Зельдой, на белой, бескровной щеке Скотта остается яркий след.

Лицо Зельды, искажено, алые яркие губы кривятся, синие глаза мечут молнии. Но она по-прежнему красива. И она и вправду похожа на Скотта.

Очень похожа.

— Ляг, проспись! — цедит Эрнест сквозь зубы. В нем бушует та самая смесь злости и азарта, которая вела его на ринге, как раньше — на войне. Он ненавидит их всех, всех троих: Скотта — за то, что тот стоит, как пристыженный школьник, Зельду — за ее длинный грязный язык, себя — за то, что ввязался в чужую ссору.

— Ты же давно хочешь сделать это с ним, жалкий ты ублюдок? — вопит Зельда, и Эрнест все-таки хватает ее за плечи, с силой встряхнув, толкает на кровать.

Через секунду раздается храп. Зельда лежит ничком, уткнувшись головой в локоть, некрасиво раскинув ноги в изящных туфельках. Скотт, все еще белый, все еще с выражением крайнего стыда, крадучись, как вор, подступает к ней, укрывает пледом.

Эрнест ловит себя на неуместной мысли, что понимает Зельду: ему тоже хочется плюнуть Скотту в лицо. Вместо этого он выходит, прикрыв за собой дверь, и идет на кухню. 

Он успевает раскурить сигару и налить себе выпить, когда заходит Скотт. Увидев Эрнеста, тот останавливается так резко, будто налетел на невидимое препятствие и делает шаг назад.

— Старина, — говорит Эрнест, протягивая ему так и не начатый стакан с бурбоном, — она безумна. Она сошла с ума, старина. — И потому, что Скотт стоит, не двигаясь, и смотрит на него так, будто увидел призрака, добавляет: — Ей нужно к врачу.

Он все еще стоит с протянутым стаканом, а Скотт все еще смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами на бледном, очень бледном лице.

— Не обращай внимания на то, что она болтает, ну, старина?

— Нет, это правда, — быстро возражает Скотт, кусая губы, отчего они становятся неестественно алыми, яркими. — То, о чем она говорила. Все, до последнего слова.

Эрнест с удивлением наблюдает, как медленно кувыркается в воздухе стакан, и брызги бурбона так же медленно разлетаются в разные стороны.

А потом раздается звон, и они оба с преувеличенным вниманием смотрят на осколки у Эрнеста под ногами.

Где-то далеко, за много миль отсюда, в соседней комнате, снова включают музыку.


End file.
